INSTANTE
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Daría lo que fuera por volver a esos amaneceres donde comían helado, a esos días llenos de referencias que comprendía más que nadie, a esos momentos donde peleaban por cualquier tontería. (Basado en el final del capitulo #47).


_**Fic también publicado en Wattpad como "LagrimasSolitarias19" planeo compartir mis escritos haya aunque ya no escriba más.**_

* * *

_**Hola, linduras. Esta cuenta esta tan cercana de cerrarse, pero antes de ello no podía dejar de dejarles este fic. No creo que sean mas de dos segundos los que Spidey ve aparentemente quemarse a Wade, pero me pregunte cuantas cosas el niño lindis pudo pensar en ellos… creo mi casa tiene goteras.**_

_**Nota: Se necesita seguir el cómic "Spider-Man/Deadpool (2016)" para comprender la lectura, sobretodo haber leído el final del capitulo #47. **_

_**Spiderman y Deadpool pertenecen a Marvel. Solo la historia es propiedad de Lagrimassolitarias.**_

* * *

"**INSTANTE"**

Y luego de la descarada acusación a Peter Parker. El "jefe" de Spiderman la tención en el auto tal Dead-buggy se había vuelto extremadamente pesada, solo el balbuceo de Miles sorprendido de las aparentes pruebas de Deadpool rompió un futuro silencio largo.

Seguido que el trepa muros salió a defender a capa y espada el nombre de Parker, dejando claro que intenta hacer un mundo mejor y por lo tanto confía plenamente en él.

Los nudillos de Wade tronaron al apretar el timón del vehículo, como desearía que esa fuera la horrible cara de Parker. Cosa que el héroe de copiloto percibió, observando rigurosamente analítico al impertinente sujeto.

—¿Por qué Parker consiguió el pase de la confianza definitiva cuando yo no?. Todos tenemos secretos y te lo digo, los secretos de Parker son malos.

De acuerdo a cabalidad no sabia en primer lugar como rayos él y Morales terminaron en el plagiado autor del canadiense, pero por algún motivo puede jurar luego de su observación, que con certeza habían toneladas de ¿Celos y reclamos en esas palabras?.

¿Qué acaso se perdió de algo?.

¡Si se salió de los Vengadores precisamente para no verlo!.

Le desespero tanto el ser tan imprudente que es, solo para qué ahora venga a pegarseles como goma a él y Miles en algo altamente importante. Ni idea como terminaron en esa incómoda y estúpida conversación.

—Wade... Yo... Cuando dije que eras...

Iba diciendo algo desubicado así como irritado. Hasta que la voz molesta del mencionado no lo dejo terminar sin cambiar ese peculiar tono.

—Tú lo dijiste, lo escuché. Lo que sea, no somos amigos... ¿Puedes bloquear la señal o lo que sea?.

De acuerdo si son celos y reclamos hacia su identidad secreta.

Pero que idiota.

Fue todo lo que el arácnido pensó del tema ya que la verdad las alucinaciones de un peligroso Misterio son mil veces mas importantes que las acusaciones del desquiciado.

Además si de algo estaba completamente seguro en esta vida que nunca llegaría hacer amigo de ese trastornado sujeto, la simple idea le daba escalofríos así como rebalsaba lo ilógico.

* * *

….

No sabe si solo fueron comas de segundos o realmente trascurrieron esa cantidad de horas que su ser sintió.

Solo sabe que dolía cada recuerdo que golpeaba.

El maldito fuego le arrancaba esa molestia que arrastro por meses, esa sensación incomoda que como chicle en el zapato no pudo con nada quitarse, tan pegajoso como la garrapata que se aferra y absorbe sangre, tan fastidioso como la bocina en medio del tráfico de la mañana, tan desesperante... Tan él.

Porque Deadpool solo era eso.

Una completa molestia. Justo lo que le dijo al monstruo berenjena en Toronto.

Pero también acabo esa oración con …

"Pero era **MI** molestia".

Y esa molestia se le estaba yendo de las manos como todo en su vida.

Se sentía tan impotente, ni siquiera podía gritar al haberse quedado sin voz por la escena ante él. Solo de un segundo a otro el mercenario lo empujo y sus ojos se abrieron debajo de la máscara al ver como el titulado Manipulador calcinaba al bocazas.

Salvándose del impacto que seria para él, pero sintiendo de igual manera las llamas que quemaban algo muy profundo en su interior.

Ya que algo le decía esta vez Deadpool no podría volver a regenerarse y jamás creyó llegaría ese día, ni que le dolería tanto saberse librado de él.

Debería de sonreír por un instante.

Al fin nadie lo estaría molestando de esa manera tan acosadora, nadie estaría haciéndolo desear no tener orejas para bajarle volumen a esas irritantes palabras que no paraban, ya nadie estaría arruinando todo diciendo justo lo que menos quieres oír.

Como cuando lo llamo asesino intentando reaccionará y terminando en mencionar "quebrar cuellos" moviendo agrios recuerdos. Siendo su primer apuñalamiento a él.

Pero sonreír es justo lo contrario que le nacía.

Ese recuerdo vino apegado de toda esa época donde la oscuridad lo consumía decidiendo no preocuparse y volviéndose irresponsable, donde estuvo apuntó de perder todo lo que por años construyó para apagar el dolor un segundo.

Esa voz molesta lo abrazo en sus propias palabras correctas y con el sacrificio que jamás olvidaría le regreso la luz perdida.

Solo la amargura desbastada se posaría en su rostro a partir de ahora, ya que la posibilidad de no volver a ver ese rostro con cicatrices que lo seguía contemplando con la misma devoción luego de la pelea con Isty Bitsy en el amanecer del otro día era enorme.

Aún le sorprendía como después de ver su peor cara esa noche que en serio pensó en matar a la amenaza azul... Wade aún podía verlo con idolatría.

¿Cómo? Si se había rendido justo a lo contrario que defiende tanto?, ¿Por que esos ojos azules mezquinos con aire infantil lo seguían viendo como lo más puro que a conocido?.

Hasta juraba Wade era el que se sentía sucio así como indignó de estar cerca suyo después de matar a Bitsy sacrificando la sanidad de su piel.

Daría lo que fuera por volver a esos amaneceres donde comían helado, a esos días llenos de referencias que comprendía más que nadie, a esos momentos donde peleaban por cualquier tontería.

A ese recuerdo de color suave y decirle una y mil veces que no es así. Que es un ser puro luego de lo que paso, que sin importar que pase después de eso siempre será el héroe que lo salvo del abismo de la oscuridad.

Quisiera volver a ese abrazo y no soltarlo, evitar a toda costa pasase lo siguiente de Wade descarriarse, proteger que el vacío no crezca siendo firme de ser en ese trago amargo su voz de la razón.

Fue doloroso que ambos tuvieron sus propias tribulaciones a la vez, pero el arácnido se decía tuvo que ser mas fuerte acabando con la suya pronto y apoyar al mercenario.

Una cosa más de la que se culpaba.

Daría cualquier cosa en este instante por no haber rechazado sus abrazos en el pasado, por evitar golpearlo con rabia al volver a verse en el helicarrier frente a su tripulación, por no tener esos silencios incómodos al volver a estar juntos sin estarlo, por decirle que lo extraño esos meses de ser dos islas distanciadas y sobretodo que eso no hubiese pasado.

Si tan solo hubiera sido más comprensivo con su situación. Si lo hubiera aconsejado y guiado con total paciencia de nuevo al buen camino, si hubiesen hablado de todo lo sucedido pero más de como se sentía, si también le hubiese dicho el como dolió que se rindiera.

Sentía que es quien más podía comprender la complejidad deformada y caótica que es Wade Wilson. Por eso mismo sabia todo lo del capitán indiferente vendedor de armas robadas no fue más que una fachada. A gritos intentaba pedir ayuda por lo dañado y resignado que estaba a vivir en la oscuridad áspera de nuevo, sentirse escoria que no merece ver la luz, tener lugar solo a esa vida donde se siente roto.

Por lograr Spiderman ver ese mar complejo de señales ahora se sentía más culpable de no haber puesto su mano enguantada en su hombro y decirle tranquilo que todo estaría bien.

Que no importa que tanto se equivoque él siempre lo ayudara a regresar al buen camino, que sus brazos siempre estarán extendidos a pesar de que se crucen a juego con su ceño fruncido, que siempre creerá que es un buen chico y los chicos buenos permanecen unidos.

Que...

"Nada cambiara eso".

Si tan solo pudiera decirle con su ultima mirada que esta orgulloso. Que a pesar de todos los errores siempre lo estaría. Siempre tendría fe en él, siempre sabría en su corazón la buena persona que es, aunque algo pasase y fuese el único en el universo siempre pecaría de iluso creyendo en él.

Es una buena persona.

Claro que lo es.

Justo en ese instante era calcinado sacrificándose de nuevo por él.

No podría estar más orgulloso. No importa si a causa de eso su visión se nublase, si también su pecho doliera y su mente lo atormentará mil veces a partir de ahora.

Gran idiota.

Siempre lo haría estar orgulloso.

Maldito intento de fangirl. ¿Como se atreve a entrar en su vida y largarse de esta forma?.

Pregunta amarga que le recordó la confesión del ojos azules en aquella navidad. En esa cafetería donde al despedirse del amigo de Saturnalia Wade le dijo siempre creyó se alejaba de las personas para no dañarlos... Pero la verdad ahora se daba cuenta era por temor lo dañasen. Fue una confesión tan sagrada por su grado de privacidad y por ello confianza al decírselo.

Sabía Wade había sufrido mucho en su pasado ¿Pero alguna vez él lo habrá lastimado?. ¿Quizás al verlo con expresión fría?, ¿Tal vez en una de esas peleas vacías?.

Esas discusiones con la mirada triste y confundida de Master Matrix al fondo entre ambos. Lo idiotas que fueron, lo descuidado que en especial él fue por escapársele algo tan grande. Permitir el pequeño Matrix presenciara sus deseos de descuartizar al mercenario, tardo tanto en darse cuenta Matrix necesito mucha más atención de ellos para mostrarle la diferencia del bien y el mal.

Si también esa corta temporada de su vida pudiera volver y ser más larga.

Quisiera tanto decirle a Wade que si están de vacaciones en un parque temático con dinosaurios, explicarle a Matrix que...

La amistad perfecta no es la que no tiene problemas, sino la que a pesar de ellos los superan fortaleciéndose y a su vez creciendo.

Si tan solo pudiera decirle que él y el idiota que alega ser su padre cool si se quieren, que al formarse de piedrita en piedrita su amistad fue queriéndolo, que si podía ver luz resplandeciente en él aunque en ese momento estuvo herido y molesto con él.

Si estuviese en esos meses pasados de nuevo podrían hacer un viaje con Master Matrix los 3. Ir al fin del mundo a divertirse, presentarle a Mary Jane a esta otra parte de su familia, quizás hasta a la tía May al apellido Wilson, ¿Por que no hasta a la pequeña Ellie? Si, ella sería feliz con su hermano de corazón robot con alma. Mejor viajar todos juntos, irse de fiesta a celebrar el respirar entre risas.

Podría de paso aprovechar a mostrarle a su titulado mejor súper amigo por siempre su identidad secreta en un ambiente tranquilo y no apocalíptico.

Wade se pondrá tan feliz cuando le diga su idea. El niño atrapado en cuerpo de adulto se pondrá a gritar con grititos agudos de nena que se irán de viaje familiar, lo publicara en todas las redes sociales, llenara el auto de maletas a reventar, dibujara otro mapa con todos los crayones de la caja, le pedirá al bautizado su hijo haga más grande el Spider-Pool móvil. Aunque claro ni así dejaría a Wade conducir (si ese auto aún esta en una pieza es precisamente porque no se lo a permitido).

Esto es perfecto, un viaje necesitan luego de tanto sinsabor. Uno sin interrupciones, uno donde Wade no tendría que molestarse porque lleguen a decirles tienen que volver a trabajar con solo un par de días de paseo, uno que dure más que en sus palabras de loco trastornado un capítulo de cómic, mejor una primicia de temporada completa.

Se divertirán, jugaran como los niños que se vuelven al estar juntos tranquilos, reirán de lo que sea y le volverá a seguir el juego con hablar con lectores imaginarios. De seguro Wade le hará pasar un par de vergüenzas al contarles con exageraciones algo tonto que hicieron a MJ, la tía May y los pequeños, se reirán tanto a costillas suyas, se enojara con Wilson y luego terminaría riéndose con todos, no tardaría nada en regresarle la pelota a Wade con una anécdota más vergonzosa para él, mas risas habrán.

Wade Wilson puede ser el ser más molesto que existe, más inapropiado, más asfixiante y por lo tanto más insoportable.

Y a su vez más cálido, más impredecible, jamás sabes con que saldrá, es el más genuino, a pesar de tantas versiones alternativas ninguna es a cabalidad como él, es capaz de volverse la voz de la razón en los peores escenarios, y tiene que admitirse que sus abrazos son reconfortantes.

—¡WADE!.

Esos abrazos que las cenizas en sus manos le restregaban ya no se darán, así como todas esas sonrisas que su máscara expresiva dejo ver.

Ya no habrían referencias de todo tipo, ya no más saltitos alrededor suyo, ya no más incoherencias con su marca, ya no más suéteres navideños a juego, ya no más fotos de álbum, ya no más espalda cuidada y vibrando por hacer equipo junto a él, ya no más dolores de cabeza con sus caos enredosos, ya no más problemas extras de los que maneja en su vida, ya no más pegajosa fan, ya no más niño pequeño que insiste están en un cómic y sufre drama al no hablar con imaginarios autores y lectores, ya no más pequeño que no comprende grandes complejos y si lo impacta entendiendo otros complicados, ya no más nobleza que aunque se camuflaje con otras cosas habita en el mercenario.

Ya no más de él.

Todo paso en segundos por su mente en luto abrazada de su corazón.

Desde la primera vez que cruzaron palabras en una persecución con Daredevil y se burlo de sus bolsillos, hasta todos esos meses juntos que vivieron tantas toneladas de malas y buenas cosas. Ya ni sabía de cuales fueron más.

Solo que el único que lo llama Redes ya no esta.

* * *

...

Estar con tu traje con olor a alcantarilla en la azotea de un edificio en un día apretado, no es muy cómodo que se diga.

¡Mucho menos si junto a tu lado esta un tipo con el cuerpo partido a la mitad! Y no es solo el hecho que se suma no sea lavado con agua también para engañar el olor, sino que aparte este tipo se trata de uno de los mas insoportables del universo (por no decir en efecto el peor de ellos). Ya estaba harto con eso que se lo rapto para otra pelea con unos lacayos vencidos con cerebros y un sujeto en llamas demoníacas o lo que diablos haya sido, aparte de eso distraerlo en su propia pelea. Tenía que largarse rápido a Industrias Parker y dejar de perder el tiempo justo con quien más facilidad tiene de sacarlo de sus casillas.

—Es difícil ser más como tú. Así que pensé, quizá... Si nos juntamos por un rato...

Y de acuerdo esta conversación ya la tuvieron antes. Si justo cuando un mono asesino de asesinos alías Hit-Monkey estuvo en su amada ciudad y el bocazas quería ser héroe solo para que le aplaudieran. ¡¿Por que rayos hoy sería diferente?!.

—¿Que podría enseñarte a qué...?, ¿A ser... Bueno?, ¿Un "héroe"?.

Pregunto entre irónico e irritado. Estando preparado para cualquier incoherencia que el mercenario podría decir.

Pero jamás se preparó para lo siguiente que mentiría si dejara no lo tomó por sorpresa.

—No. Algo como eso no es enseñado. Se gana. Pensé que si me junto contigo, hacía cosas buenas, yo podría **GANÁRMELO** ... Y quizá tu respecto, también.

Involuntariamente el arácnido volteó a ver con una mirada conmovida que agradecía tener la máscara puesta... Ese golpe fue tan vil de parte del individuo a un costado suyo.

No pudo evitar su reciente enojo se disipara un instante donde le pareció tan simbólico ver como Deadpool se encontraba atascado de inmundicia, mientras él con cierta lejanía parecía tan limpio con su cuerpo perfecto mientras el otro estaba desecho.

No paso desapercibido el como el tal Wilson ¿Lo contemplaba? Como si estuviese rodeado de luz pura que añora y ve imposible observar más de dos segundos o sus ojos inmundos se cegarían. Similar al anhelo de un niño muy pequeño que creé Spiderman vuela y quiere elevarse con él.

Pero en el caso de Deadpool es más como el sueño perfecto de lo que quisiera ser y sabe muy bien nunca podría ser.

... No, no, no.

Es Spiderman, Peter Parker. ¿En serio se dejaría engañar por un par de palabras que se oyeron sinceras?. La respuesta es no.

Deadpool es el ser más mentiroso, manipulador, vendido al mejor postor que pague más.

Es tan egoísta.

Siempre son sus propios intereses primero justificando algo tan vil como un asesinato pagado. Por más criminal que fuese la otra persona jamás dejaría de parecerle repugnante esa práctica a Spidey.

En fin Wade Wilson nunca sería un héroe.

Para eso se debe crecer, ser noble y dar todo por otros. Cosas que ese bocazas nunca haría.

Deadpool sin importar que nunca se sacrificaría por nadie.

* * *

...

Como agradecía lo mucho que se equivocó.

**(Fin)**

* * *

_**Esta ultima mención de escena es del precioso capitulo 1, el día que Joe Kelly le dio vida a todo este recuerdo mágico en el 2016, y la primera escena es del capitulo 2. Amo tanto ese cuadrito con un Wade literalmente celoso y frustrado que Spidey parece preferir de bff a Parker y no le cree es malvado mosca muerta lol solo Wade podría salir con esas y dar ternura, o al menos risa XD al inicio este fic estaría lleno de escenas del cómic pero la escuela y depresión no dejaron.**_

_**Y sea real o troll lo del final del comic en el cap 50. Solo puedo decir lo que todo el mundo sabe. Que a pesar de como estoy con su tema... Amo demasiado con el corazón este cómic y amo por completo a estos niños, tiernos, problemáticos, adorables, contrarios, complejos, idiotas, imperfectos, perfectos, admirables, hermosos, llenos de química. Es un recuerdo que abrazare con cuidado como estos dos años entre sus páginas.**_

_**Gracias por leer, nos vemos/leemos, lindos.**_


End file.
